


Anita is Very Thirsty

by Team_Two_Cats



Series: Silly (Suikoden) Love Songs [5]
Category: Suikoden, Suikoden II
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Rivals, Taverns, thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Two_Cats/pseuds/Team_Two_Cats
Summary: Anita joined the Rainbow Army in part because of all the hot people involved in it. After striking out, though, she retreats to the bar to lick her wounds...when the women of her dreams start walking in. And she finds herself very, very thirsty.





	Anita is Very Thirsty

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad for Anita, who never really gets to be more than Valeria's shadow. I mean, I normally don't get Valeria, but Anita still falls short of the other women fighters in the game, at least imo. She does seem like she'd be a lot of fun, though...

Anita leans against the bar, motions to Leona, who smoothly pours an ale. Delivering it, the bartender raises an eyebrow, no doubt at the bruise blossoming on Anita’s jaw.

“Yeah, well,” Anita says, giving it a gentle rub. The pain is less than it was, but touching it sends a dull ache all the way down her neck. “Turns our when you ask Wakaba for a ‘sparring match’ they think you actually mean a sparring match.”

Leona bites her top lip, obviously holding back a laugh. Anita scowls.

“I wasn’t prepared, that’s all,” she says. That even after that Wakaba danced circles around her and landed her on her ass twice more she doesn’t reveal.

“Should I bother Hai Yo for some ice for that?” Leona asks.

“Eh.” Anita shrugs. “Maybe it will give me a rougher look, make all the girls' hearts flutter.”

Leona doesn’t both hiding rolling her eyes and retreats down to the other side of the bar, where Toma has put on a fake mustache and is trying to order a round for himself and Marlowe. Anita grumbles into her ale. It’s not her fault there’s so many attractive people gathered in one place. Was it so wrong to want a little companionship?

The door to the inn opens and Anita perked to see Hanna enter. Wearing mostly furs, she cuts quite the figure, muscular and lean, and Anita licks her lips watching the swordswoman move casually to an empty table and sit down.

“My lucky day,” Anita says to herself, cracking her knuckles. No way Hanna will turn down a chance to enjoy the…martial arts with a fellow blademaster.

Preparing to walk over, Anita takes a deep breath to center herself only to lose it in a shuddering gulp when the door to the inn opens again, this time admitting Oulan.

“Oh shit,” Anita whispers, quickly grabbing her drink again to maybe mask the open lust in her eyes.

Oulan walks, oblivious of Anita’s gaze, to the table where Hanna is waiting, and sits without saying a word. She’s the definition of power. Wide shoulders, curving hips, and thighs that look like they could crush planets. With Hanna she completes the pair that takes up the larger part of Anita’s fantasies. They could unite attack her any time.

Anita swallows a long draw of her ale. She can still make this work. Even better. Get them drinking, get them having a good time, and there’s no telling how this could turn out. Maybe in an Anita sandwich? She can feel heat surge through her, from her head to her toes to the furnace of her core.

She downs the ale and motions for another. If she’s going to make this work, she’ll need all the courage she can get. The women at the table are looking at each other but not speaking. It’s like there’s a conversation going on without words, and Anita wants more than anything to be able to translate it, participate in it.

Just when her new ale arrives, though, and she’s about to walk over, the door to the inn opens again and…oh no. Oh no no no no.

Valeria enters and it’s like time slows. She takes a step forward and gives her head a shake, making her brown hair cascade around her. She turns, eyes locking onto Anita’s for a moment, and gives the smallest of smiles. And then she moves for the table where Hanna and Oulan are sitting and Anita can feel everything in her breaking. Time resumes its normal flow

Not again! Fuck! Valeria _always_ does this. When they were students. When they graduated. Every time that Anita set her eyes on something…on someone. Fuck!

Without saying anything Hanna and Oulan stand when Valeria arrives. They share a quiet moment, and then all three move towards the back of the bar and the stairs up to the inn. Anita stares, traitor brain painting a very vivid picture of what is about to happen, how many beds are about to be destroyed. She swallows, mouth so dry. She reaches for her ale and downs it all at once, immediately orders another. Fuck, why is she so thirsty?

Leona brings it by and Anita looks at her in mute desperation. That eyebrow inches up again.

“Don’t suppose you’re free…” she looks around as if for a window to check the time of day. “…right now.”

The fire in her is burning hotter, and as Leona watches she grabs the new ale and drinks it down to froth. Leona’s eyebrow never lowers, but the corners of her mouth turn up a little, and she sighs and motions her head toward the back room.

“I think there might be a new keg you can help me set up,” she says, and Anita is over the bar in a leap and rushing through the door before she has a chance to change her mind

“On it,” she says as she blurs past. Can’t leave anyone thirsty, after all.


End file.
